Kacey is gone
by OrangeStripedChick
Summary: What would happen to Gravity 5, if one day Kacey had to move out from town? Some new romances? Guess what I'm Zevian, but I'm not going to tell you more :) This is my first fanfic so maybe give a chance to it?
1. Prologue

**Hi there! This is my very first fanfic, so I decided to write about ZEVIE, the best Nickelodeon pairing :) This story is special to me, even that the beginning could be sad for some Kacey lovers but... you now, law of Zevie xD  
Note: I'm not native speaker, I live in Poland so sorry for language :***

E

[Stevie's POV]

KACEY IS GONE – this was the first thing that came up to my mind when I saw little pink envelope on couch in our band room. Of course I meant she's gone shopping or earlier to class, but no - she was really gone. She wrote something that her father got new job in Connectiut. And that they're moving out about now and she couldn't even give us a 'goodbye hug'.  
I took this small piece of paper to my pocket and slowly walked to microphone: lonely, sweet micro… It was full of shiny sequins, I remember what fight we had because of it. In fact, I was calm, but I don't know why – I've just lost my best friend, I should cry!  
I tried to imagine boys' reaction: Kevin and Nelson would be walking around room saying "what are we going to do?!" They were comique, like two girly BFFs. Zander would stand in the same position he read her note like frozen and his first reaction would be very tiny shout "WHAT?!". Then he would talk about Gravity 5, as always. It wasn't annoying, but that is exactly him. Once, Kacey said that when I was spying the Perfs, she said to boys that I became a real Perf. What was his reaction? Obviously, he said that we lost our bass player. This is who I am to him – bass player. What am I doing, I should think about Kacey, not Zander! But I couldn't help my thoughts, sorry sis!  
Then, like half an hour after reading her message, I got up from couch and walked out of our band room. Or should I call it our ex-band room? I don't think so we can hold it down without Kacey.****

Hey guys, whatdo you think? Is it going to be interesting someday (yep, _**someday **_**xD) after her move out? Rate & Review, I want to know is FanFiction good for me.  
xxx,  
SchneiderPower**


	2. How to Tell the Truth

**Hello!****  
****So, you wrote to me about last chapter being short… Yeah, I know, it's kind of prologue ;) Don't worry, it'll be longer and THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Hope you ****enjoy the first real chapter (with sucking parts, whateva ;3)**

**I forgot to write it chapter before, but…  
I DON'T OWN HOW TO ROCK (sadly) or any song/cover mentioned **

[Zander's POV]

It was Tuesday. Oh, how I hate Tuesdays. It's still beginning of week and after one schoolday… Look, Monday is just after weekend so you can still live Sunday. But, Tuesday?  
Never mind, I have to go to school also on Tuesday. That's the life. Now I'm standing at Brewster High's hall listening to Tiffany Alvord's Blurred Lines cover. I love this one **(A/N Me too! 3)**. When I was humming chours I saw familiar girl with not very familiar face expression. Really, Stevie Baskara was often mad, angry, in revenge mood or happy and smiling, but _sad_? Maybe she has twin? No, she would tell me about it! She tells mi everything, I could be her twin. But, hey, she saw me! Why isn't she smiling? She just waved. _Waved_? What is going on?  
'Hi, Steves!' I smiled. Now she _had _to smile back.  
'Hey' she answered without any emotional reaction. What the heck?!  
'What is going on? Why are you sad?' I asked her.  
Normally, she should smirk and say 'better care about your hairstyle, Robbins' if she didn't want to talk about it or look into my eyes and say 'nothing' what meant that something was on her mind and I have to figure it out. This time, she nodded. She looked like she was about to cry. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand. I followed her to band room. When we entered it, Stevie slammed the doors loudly, what made her look like a mad hippo. Actually, I have no idea how a mad hippo looks like… Addictionally, she locked the doors. Why? It's Kacey's style to trap boys in rooms with small windows. She was always acting psycho to her crushes. Wait, what? I'm _not _Stevie's crush, what was that thought about?  
'Kacey is gone' Stevie murmured  
'You mean she's out of school?' I asked her very slowly. She was _never _murmuring with sad face expression, like I said, I know her the best.  
'I mean she's out of state!' She angrily gave me a piece of paper, which was on table. Usual Stevie is back! Dunno why I'm glad of it.  
I looked at paper. I recognized Kacey's writing style. Wait, she said 'state'?  
'Read it.' Stevie said calmly. Hey, how she changes her mood that fast?

Dear Stevie,  
Or Zander,  
Or Kevin,  
Or Nelson,  
I don't know which one of my best friends will read it, but YOU LOVE ME, you will. When one of you will be reading it, I'll be on my way to Connectiut. Yep, you read it right. My dad made me and my mum to MOVE OUT. Actually, I didn't give you the goodbye hug, what the friend I am?!  
I have like 2 minutes to go, so…?  
Goodbye?  
Kacey

I read it. Then again. What? What? What?!  
'What?!' I screamed like a girl. I have no idea what made Stevie smile, my squeling is cute. Back to topic… 'Stevie, what about Gravity 5?'  
'We are crazy. One of your best friends has just moved out to another city and what are we doing? I smiled when I read this and you care only about our band.' She smirked.  
'When did you find it?' I ignored her comment.  
'Yesterday. I was walking home, when I realized I left the keys in my locker, so I turned back to school. When I took them, I thought 'I'll check if in band room everything's OK'. I found this message on couch' said Stevie.  
'You think it's a joke?'  
'I wish it is a joke, Zander! Have you seen her yesterday in school? No! Have you seen her in school _today_? No, no again! Why would she do a prank?! It wouldn't have any sense! You get it?! Kacey Simon, a former Perf, our best friend is probably sitting in school café now, drinking soya coffee and making new, better, more popular friends in high school in Connectiut!' Stevie was actually crying and shouting in the same time.  
I hugged her.  
'Steves, Kacey is still here, it doesn't change anything, we can live not thinking of her. I know it's rude, but we can't be that miserable. She was my friend too, I know what you feel, or maybe I don't. She was your girly friend, BFF, and no one of us can reward the girly bff power. We're not that special, but we'll try. Girl, don't cry, because if you cry, I'll cry too and you know that the world can't see Zander Robbins crying… I'm a man.' I tried to comfort her, still in hug, what worked. She laughed and looked to my eyes. Yeah, I looked into hers of course.  
'Hey, Happy Stevie came back?' I smiled  
'Yes, _man_.' She smirked

[Stevie's POV]

'I see Loserberry, Losernelson, Loserkevin and Zander… Where is Unperf Kacey?' said Molly with an evil smile on her evil face when we was walking to our lunch table the same day. I hate this girl!  
'Why Zander isn't a loser?' asked Kevin  
'Look at me, then answer' said Zander with all his cockiness.  
'Stevie, why actually you are 'loserberry'?' Nelson asked me while we were sitting at the table.  
'It was my first day at Danny Mango's. I was a shop-assistant, Molly was my client.  
_/flashback/__  
__'Welcome to Danny Mango's, how may I help you?' I said to my first client. I think I met her before… Pink clothes, pink lipgloss and evil's eyes… God, why Molly Garfunkel?!__  
__'Stevie? Is it you?' She laughed in perfy way 'Wow,__ you're even bigger loser now than you were in school! You're selling fruit smoothies in mall!'__  
__'And you are buying them. How may I help you?' I repeated with fake smile.__  
__'One Kiwi Colada…please' she replied also with fake smile.__  
__I gave her her smoothie.__  
__'__You're sweet, Stevie Baskara. Sweet and sweaty' she grinned showing her perfy white teeth.__  
__I ignored the 'sweaty' part, I don't care how I look. But, nobody is allowed to call me sweet. I'm NOT sweet. I hate this word. I hate Molly too. That made me to pou__r her smoothie out on her. That was evil, NOT sweet. She was astonished with her eyes widen and her pink dress wet.__  
__'You…you… LOSERBERRY!' She shouted while quickly walking out of foodcourt, hoping no one could see her.__  
__/end of flashback/__  
_'Cool. And you weren't fired?' asked Kevin  
'Nope. Danny saw the whole scene and at the end he highfived me.' I smiled.  
'Actually, where's Zander?' asked Nelson  
We looked around the hall: Perfs were sitting at their sparkling lunch table, some guys were playing basketball at stairs, one girl was texting someone… Oh, here he was, hitting on a senior girl.  
'Mr. Ladiesman, you're missing lunch with your bandmates because of a girl that will never date a guy who sleeps with his ukulele!' Kevin shouted, what made me and Nelson burst out with laugh.  
Zander looked at us angrily and walked to us.  
'What's wrong with my ukulele?' he asked.

/5 mins later/

'Talking about cute girls, where is our lead singer?' said Kevin  
I felt Zander's sight on me. We were sitting close as always, so he grabbed me hand, what meant 'C'mon Steves, you can do it.' I can't! Third time I have to tell somebody about her move out… I hate being sad.  
'You know something' said Nelson  
Zander tried to look surprised.  
'What? No, I don't know _anything_.'  
So _I _have to…  
'Kacey had to move out to Connectiut. Yes, I am sad, I know about it since yesterday. Zander also knows it, I told him today. She's gone. Gravity 5 is over.' I mumbled avoiding any eye contact with my friends.  
'WHAT?!' said Kevin and Nelson in unison looking at me like I had just admitted that I'm a hybrid of spiderman and a cow.  
'Hey, girl, I've _never _said Gravity 5 is over!' Zander said wrapping his arm around me.  
'It would be less suprising if you proposed to Bieber's poster…' said Nelson ignoring Zander's comment.  
'Or kissed Molly' added Kevin. _Kissing Molly_? He wasn't serious for sure.  
'Zander! And who will sing?!' I eyed him.  
'Let's think…' he pretended to think, turned around and pointed at me 'You.'  
'_Me?!_' I shouted 'I can't sing!'  
'You was Kacey's backup for like always!'  
'Yes, _backu__p_! I can sing if nobody's listening to me!'  
'So why can't you be a leader?'  
'Because I'm Stevie Baskara, the bass player. Not Stevie Baskara, the lead singer.'  
'It's stupid. You can be her and her at the same time.'  
'I can't!'  
'We are friends because of Gravity 5, who would we be without it?'  
'Still friends. But you can became a perf boy, you know…' I smirked  
'Of course. And you could be a lead perf.'  
'Lead perf is lead singer!'  
'Yeah, I know.' He grinned  
I didn't realize we were standing. Nelson and Kevin were looking at the tables with the same astonished face expression.  
'OK, Steviekiens, I know you can sing, you know you can sing, so what is stopping you from replacing Kacey?' he asked then he leaned to me and whispered 'Fear?'  
'You must be joking.' I smirked.  
'Prove it' he replied.  
'Is it a challenge?' I raised my eyebrows.  
'Yes. Today, after school, this lunch table. Prove me you can't be a lead singer.' He looked at me like he was already a winner.  
'You won't be disappointed.' I smirked and turned to my class. He turned to take his ukulele.  
After like 2 seconds I felt somebody's hand on my arm.  
'One thing, Stevie… It's a date.' Zander said. I didn't know what was his face expression like, because he turned back quickly.  
When I sat at my desk I was like:  
_What the he__ll he said?!_

**So it's the **_**real **_**first chapter! Really hope you liked it! I'm going to update new chapter in the middle of August or maybe quicker… Follow, favorite, review… You know what to do :3****  
PS: Yep, I changed my profile's name now I'm OrangeStripedChcick :D****  
PS2: I've got new Twitter account! Maybe follow me? GladYouKnowMe****  
xxx,****  
OrangeStripedChcick**


	3. How to Win a Challenge

**Hey peeps!****  
****You wrote some fabulous reviews, lots love! I wrote ''half of August'' because next day after publishing last chapter I was going to Greece on holidays and I didn't know if ****I had wi-fi access , buuuut… I had! Actually, I could publish it quicker, buuuut we had one computer for three person what meant triple less time :P.**** And this wifi had terrible quality -.- **** Whatever, here's the next chapter!****  
****  
****I don't own How to Rock ( if I would, I'd make 4 seasons, not 1.)**** or any of songs written down.****  
****  
**[Stevie's POV]

I'm tired. Today I told boys about Kacey's little surprise, had a huge English test and now I have to wait for something very stupid what Zander thought of… How he called it? A date? I wasn't on any date since I was 11 and I don't think so that convincing me to sing could be called a _date_. And he was joking, of course.  
I walked through hall to our table and waited.  
5 minutes.  
10 minutes.  
13 minutes.  
- What's up, baby?  
Guess who came.  
- 14 minutes late. What's your great idea for me to sing? – I turned back – Who are you, James Bond?  
Zander was walking out of shadow wearing black tuxedo, black ray-bans and black converses. He held black iPad in his hands – probably his dad's. He did his smile. He's got very wide and cute smile, I don't know how he does his teeth _that _white!  
- Actually, I don't have any great idea, but I'm sure I can convince you to be the honored lead singer of Gravity 5 – he said in very official way.  
- Wow, you can say long sentence without using word 'baby' – I smirked  
- Very funny. Ready for challenge? – I thought he was looking at me, but I wasn't sure because of shades.  
- Ready for losing? – I asked back with my smile reserved for Molly.  
- Always, baby – He smiled back.  
If my life was a movie, now every next challenge scene would be played with happy music in background and the audience would be laughing. But, no, sorry, miss Baskara, your life isn't a movie.  
- Challenge number 1 – said Zander to his imagined audience – The lead singer has to love her band's music and be sceptic to any other groups' songs. If she can deal with others' music, she's not able to be a leader.  
Easy! I love many other bands.  
He smiled and pressed 'play' on his iPad. Oh no… I knew this beat.  
_'Everyone else in the room can see it,__  
__Everyone else, but you…'__  
_Everything, but no One Direction! I hate their psychofans, what makes me hate them too and Zander exactly knew it!  
- Stevie, you want me to shut it down? I think you're kind of…_sceptic_ – He smirked looking at me. Duh, that's his genius plan. Then the music has changed…  
_'You're looking for a boyfriend__  
__I see that'__  
_Zander Robbins, you are dead. One Direction, now Big Time Rush… What's next?! I can't be a lead singer, I don't want to!  
'_She can't sing, she can't dance__  
__But who cares,__  
__She walks like Rihanna'__  
_Die young, Ukulele Boy!  
_'Here's how to be popular__  
__In a way that's so hot, you know__  
__To the tip of the topular__  
__It's strictly kickdrum dropular'__  
_- Ok, Zander STOP IT pleeeeaaase! – I begged him. My ears were hurting…  
He grinned and stopped the music.  
- Zander 1, Stevie 0 – he said victoriously – I knew you're _perf_ect  
I realized I was lying on table with my hands on my face. I stood up.  
- What's next? I guess that wasn't the worst? – I knew Zander sooo much.  
- Challenge number 2 – if we two will end in one old people's house I will shout to him word 'challenge' whenever he would try to sleep – The lead singer must protect group of fans and act cold to them. If she love them, she's not able to be a leader.  
- What? It's not true! Leaders love fans! – I can't imagine how he is going to bring me down in this challenge.  
- Steves, the man in tuxedo is _always _right – he did his famous smile.  
Oh no…  
I heard girly squeak coming from the hall. Zander looked happy… I was wondering what was going to happen. His fangirls rushed at me with _big _noise. Whattt?! I felt bodies everywhere, actually I fell down on cold floor. Wow, his fangirls are strong. I _had to _survive, no matter what! I crawled away from crowd to Zander. I slowly stood up and I didn't found my bag.  
- Hey! My bag! – I turned back and shouted to them, but they were running away from us.  
- That's the life of American teenager, lady – He whispered straight to my ear – Zander 2, Stevie 0.  
I don't know how many challenges this (how to call him?) planned, but… I think I'm losing. Dang.  
- Challenge number 3 – he said and smiled – The lead singer has to be a 'face' of group, what makes her to not go out with any embarrassing guy. If she does, she's not able to be a leader.  
Knowing Zander…  
He looked at me.  
- Giving up? – he asked.  
- Stevie Baskara _never _gives up – I answered.  
- I knooow – he laughed.  
Then something bad and gross happened. Andy Barlott **(A/N I have no idea how to write his surname xD) **came in. Without shirt.  
- Hi baby! – he shouted and leaned to me. Oh noooooo. I said 'old people's house'? Zander will be dead in hour. Now, he was laughing out loud because of my face expression. I send him a dead look and he sighted. Good, good, be scared before the ground will touch your face.  
Back to my boring world, Andy was hugging me. _Wait a minute. _'Go out with embarrassing guy'. I'm not going out anywhere with this gross heavy and sweaty Barlott. Actually, I won't go out with any Barlott!  
I smiled victoriously and Zander raised his eyebrows.  
- Andy, I like you, but I won't go out with you, can you… - I started, but he lifted me up and, ignoring my 'PUT ME DOWN' shouts, walked with me in his sweaty arms out of school area, to park. Zander went behind us holding his shades in hand; he looked as surprised as I was.  
- Now, we went _out_! – Andy said loudly and put his lips to the kissing pose. I quickly walked to the bench behind boys and sat down. Duh, so Zander explained the bet to him and he will achieve something for making ladiesman win.  
- Zander 3, Stevie 0? – said Zander like he was asking me – Thank you Andy, your burgers are behind my locker.  
Like I said…  
- Z, how many challenges are left? – I asked him. I was _that _tired. And I still felt Andy everywhere, gross!  
- Just one, baby – he smiled and sat down next to me.  
- And then what? I have to sing? To be a 'leader'? Or what? Better ask Molly, she's so perfect and loves to sing, oh, and her beautiful personality! – I smirked - You won't make me sing, I can stand with microphone on stange and don't say a word. You know I can – I said looking directly to his brown eyes.  
- Why you don't like singing? You're the person with stage fright, trust me – he replied.  
- I can't sing! – I said loudly  
- Again, you can! And you like it – woah, and how he would knew it?  
- What? Maybe I'll ask you: Why do you want me to sing? You're doing it just and only to stay famous! You still want to be Zander Robbins, the gorgeous guitar player of the best school band, not the Zander Robbins, an usual ukulele player, who always hits on every girl, unsuccessfully of course – I smirked.  
- It's not true! Gravity 5 means Friends Forever 5 – he said in 'oh-it's-so-obvious' tone and then he added with his famous smile – You think I'm gorgeous?  
I smirked again. Then he realized what I said at the end:  
- Wait, _unsuccessfully_? 100% successfully! Girls love me, I love girls.  
- So, why are you single? – I smiled victoriously  
- Whaaat? – he said in tiny voice which meant 'She got me' – It's not true. I'm looking for this one and perfect.  
- You're looking for this one and perfect with ukulele in mall? – I laughed  
- Why you're always hating on my lovely ukulele? What did she do to you? – he asked me acting like diva.  
I think he forgot about whole challenges and band thing.  
- Hey, I have to go! See you tomorrow! – I quickly walked to my bus station  
- Bye! – he shouted to me – Wait! Stevie! One challenge left!  
Stevie 1, Zander 0.

**Dunno if you, but I liked this chapter :) Actually, it looked better in my mind, but who cares xD Oh, and I'll tell you a thing: if your computer says 'high quality' it's not always true. Trust me ;* Review, fav and follow!****  
xxx****  
OrangeStripedChick****  
****PS: Twitter, baby! GladYouKnowMe**


	4. How to Sneak InOut

**Hola!**

**Actually, I don't speak Spanish, just Polish, English and French… But I like Spanish words xDDD NEVER MIND, I'm kind of crazy ;3**

**At the end of my very short author's note:  
HTRobsessed : Yeaa, I was on Crete 3 I love your country, I've already been 2 times on Crete, once on Zakinthos and once on Santorini! Never in Athens, but maybe one day… xDD  
misscakerella : I'm not one of the speedwriting, so I'll be updating one chapter for 10 days. At least, I'll try to ;3 Oh, and I love your stories! Twins and Anonymous Love are my favorites of favorites! Or maybe She Devil's Stunt Double or one of your one-shots… I dunno, they're all perfect *.***

**Hope you won't fall asleep while reading it!**

[Stevie's POV]

Some kids say: 'Mum, I'm really ill, do I have to go to school?'. Not in my family. I've got 3 older brothers: Nate, Eddy and Andy, in this order and one younger brother Alex. And my mother isn't the soft one here, that's dad.  
Today, I wasn't planning to go to school. I was going to the haunted house. Ok, it wasn't haunted, but empty. I crossed somebody's parking place and walked straight to my destination. I used to knock to these doors. They were brown with gold writing on top: SiMON.  
My best friend moved to another state. Why?  
I asked myself this question too many times… Let's find the answer.  
Easy to say, I never sneaked to anybody's house. I walked around the lot and everything seemed closed and locked. So… think, Baskara! If I can't get in through doors or windows… I can go another way? Through chimney? Santa-style? There's no joke time, Stevie! God, I talk to myself, not good. I leaned against the huge oak in middle of Kacey's garden. Think, think! Suddenly, I felt wet. Uh-oh, rain… Why now?! I _had _to find a way to get into her house, _now_.  
In stupid situations (like this) my brain turns on the stupid mode. I started to think about Santa – you know, how the hell he gets up on roof? Like on sloping roof, no parking place for reindeers! Just to note, I _don't _believe in Santa. Maybe he parks in garden and then uses the ladder?  
Wait, ladder?  
When I was looking around house I didn't look up! And… It was _Kacey's room's OPEN window_? Lucky me!  
I ran to one of her neighbors' doors and ringed. One old woman opened the doors and I quickly asked her if I could borrow her ladder for a second. I saw one in her garden.  
'Yes, darling, but what do you want it for?' she asked me back  
'Uh, my cat climbed on tree and he's afraid to climbed down.' I answered. I'm a good liar, by the way.  
'I'll borrow it to you, but be quick, it's going to rain!' she said and five minutes later I was back at Kacey's.  
I put ladder in the pose I think it's right. I climbed up. _It's really open_! Yay, now what I am looking for… Some notes, maybe diary. Or anything, I need to find out why did she leave us!  
But, it turned out very disappointing… Her room was cleaned up and her doors were closed. Nothing. Only walls and floor. I thought that the cleaning part is doing only when it's for sale… Stupid again, it's for sale! I started to cry and the same clouds did. You can't imagine how many things we said here, in Kacey's bedroom. How many cat videos we watched. How many boys we talked about. How many songs we sang here. I can't imagine life without her. She was my best, who am I kidding, only girly bestie I ever had… Boys aren't the same in friendship, they can't help you with your crushes or clothes. Then I was really crying. I sat on floor in this empty room and cried. Totally not Stevie-style. Who cares.

[Zander's POV]

Rain. Rain? Rain again?! It's sunny California, not London! Why is it raining?! My hair must look _bad_. Which girl would like guy with _bad _hair? 'Which guy cares 'bout his hair?' I heard Stevie's smirk in my mind. God, her quotes are always in my mind!  
NOO!  
My leg is wet now… Hate rain, hate puddles. If only school will be dry. Just sayin' I was going to school, if somebody was asking. I live 20 min far from Brewster and I don't like buses what makes we walk on foot… Buses are gross, 99% sweaty people!  
When I finally arrived, I walked, almost runned to band's room. Okay, it's not a band's room. But, how call me, Stevie, Kevin and Nelson? Our clique is _special_. With Kacey or without. When I looked on instruments, which were standing or laying in room I realized something terryfing. My ukulele is wet!  
'Don't die, darling!' I shouted while taking it off my back on couch. I dried it with a towel, which I don't know why was in our room. Actually, there were many things what had any reason to be here. Hey, I've got a new name for former band room! Trash room?  
When I finished drying my ukulele, somebody bumped into the room. Okey, two somebodies.  
'Hiii!' Kevin and Nelson greeted in unison, as usual. I was surprised, yesterday they behaved like zombies when they realized Gravity 5 is Gravity 4. Duh.  
'Hey?' Knowing them, they would a) cry and scream 'AAAH KACEEEYY' (Kevin had the cry part) or b) act naturally. I liked b) part more.  
'So…' Kevin started' who's the lucky girl?'  
Lucky girl? They heard 'don't die, darling'? I stood up and gave them 'what the hell' look.  
'When yesterday we were had semi-death, you _definitely _said the word 'date'. You were talking to Stevie, right? You probably said that you two can meet and you will make her to sing, she proposed some date and you said that you were busy, because of date. We think so. Who is the lucky girl?' asked Nelson.  
Whoa, I said 'Stevie, it's a date' _that _loudly so they heard it? Noo… I was just fooling around, she knew it too. But with these guys… What would I say? 'You two are funny, I was just joking with Stevie'? They would never believe it! Calm down, Zander, stay in role, I thought.  
'Yes, it's true' I said. _Zander Robbins, why did you said it?_  
'Who is she?' asked Kevin.  
'Or he' Nelson added quickly.  
'What? I'm not a gay!' I answered.  
'So just tell us who _she _is!' Kevin was totally annoyed.  
'Why do you want to know it? You were never interested in my interests' I said.  
'Yeah, but now we're out of band and we have nothing to do! Please say?' begged Nelson. I weren't sure if this is true.  
'You have nothing to do? What about Furious Pigeons?' I asked them.  
'We passed all the levels' Kevin quickly answered. What is going on here?  
'Who's the girl?' asked Nelson again.  
'So if Gravity 5 would be still a thing, you wouldn't be interested in girls that I'm dating? Or anything else of my life?' I replied.  
'No, but it's impossible' smirked Kevin. As I remember, he had a huge crush on Kacey, but only me and Nelson knew it.  
'I know.' I sat on couch again. Hey, they stopped asking me about the girl! Should I sneak out like Stevie from this big fail, the challenge?  
'Let's play 20 questions about the girl!' said Kevin. No, they didn't forget, sadly…  
'Maybe 10?' I asked them. Talking about girl who doesn't exist would be hard.  
'15' bid Nelson.  
'12?'  
'14'  
'13'  
'Okey, thirteen…' said Nelson with 'little bossy princess' tone.  
'Wait, what's the hour?' I asked looking for my phone. Oh, there is it! I was actually sitting on it, duh.  
8:29  
Ohh, sweet ring in 3,2,1…  
RIING  
I knew it, baby!  
'Sorry guys, you know, Chemistry…' I sneaked out of room.  
According to this weird situation from last fifteen minutes I can do two things:  
a) found a fake girlfriend  
or  
b) make Gravity 5 alive,  
It's obvious what I'm going to choose… Now the only thing is I've got to find Molly.

**I know, it was over 10 days, thank my sister (long story xD). Anyway, the Zander part sucked, I promise the next part will be interesting! Or, more interesting :D****  
Sooo, Bye!****  
xxx****  
OrangeStripedChick**


	5. How to Introduce Plans

**Hiii!  
Hahaahaa, got ya! Little clue: I never mentioned **_**which **_**he chose, hihi!  
PS: Anyone watched **_**Swindle **_**starring Noah (Nelson) and Chris (Kevin)? If not: watch it, you will LOVE this movie ;D  
Enjoy Chapter 5!**

[Stevie's POV]

After first period I walked straight to the band room. Ugh, our room I meant! Yesterday was awful, why I can't forget about it? Get out of my mind, _right now_! I ignored Perfs researchal and opened doors of band room. _Our_, again…  
'Stevie!' I heard two voices screaming in unison.  
'Yep, it's me' I missed something? They never greeted me with screams.  
'Please say you know!' Nelson yelled.  
'Know what?' I asked him with confused look.  
'Who is Zander dating!' said Kevin.  
Whoa, Zander was kidding about this whole 'date' thing, right? He didn't tell them that he said 'It's a date' to me, yes? Answer to second was 'no', stupid Stevie! They have no idea about this challenge, calm down.  
'Nope, why would I know it?' I answered.  
'Because…' started Kevin  
'Zander told you something about dating someone and we don't know who is someone!' finished Nelson.  
'Neither do I, can we stop this stupid conversation?' I said more angrier that I wanted to.  
'Somebody's in bad mood…' said Kevin and both with Nelson sat on couch.  
'Okey, sorry, but why do you care about his private life?' I realized they didn't have gameboys in hands 'Furious Pigeons finished?'  
'Yes' Kevin acted like he was about to cry 'It's so saaaad!'  
I heard steps from hall.  
'I have no idea what is so sad, but whatever it is, don't cry, 'cuz mr. Awesome has awesome plan' said owner of steps, one and only Zander Robbins. I turned around to see him.  
' ? You kidding me, right?' I raised my eyebrows.  
'Nope' He answered, popping the 'p'.  
'Plan for _what_?' asked Kevin.  
'For making our lives happier!' said Zander in I'm-a-psycho-girl-like-from-iCarly tone. **(A/N Please say you watched iPsycho xDD)  
**Is he weird, or is it just me?  
No, it's him.  
'Uh, you're hard' he groaned 'What makes you happy?'  
'Furious Pigeons!' shouted Kevin.  
'And Grace!' added Nelson, but while later he realized what he's just said 'I meant… face. I like faces!'  
'Beanies. Playing bass. Slamming Perfs.' I counted.  
'What did you say?' Zander asked me.  
'Slamming Perfs?' I raised my eyebrows again.  
'No, no, before it!' he looked like girl who just won a ticket to Disneyland.  
'Beanies?' I was even more confused.  
'Uh. Making music! You love making music as much as I love, so we can't just stop doing it because Kacey moved out. She would love to hear that Gravity 5 isn't dead!' he said.  
'Really? People always say: 'She wouldn't want to…', 'She would love to…' about dead people. When I die, I want everyone to be sad and to make at least week holiday because of my death!' Nelson stood up and said.  
Everybody looked at him what made him to sit down again.  
'What?' he asked 'Just my thoughts…'  
'Back to topic…' Zander started 'The band.'  
'Band is _over_, Z… You get it? OVER. We don't have lead singer.' I said giving him a 'seriously?' look.  
'Yes, and when Kacey was perfy, we didn't have eighter' smirked Zander 'But we have two wonderful options…'  
I groaned and fell on couch. I knew what he was about to say.  
'No, I'm not going to-' I started, but the 'mysterious somebody' had to stop me. Agrh.  
'Let me talk, baby' he pointed at me with his finger 'So, option one: Stevie will sing!'  
Kevin and Nelson laughed.  
'She will _never _do it!' laughed Kevin and highfived with Nelson.  
'Or… option two: We will have new lead singer' said Zander.  
Me and boys gasped. Nobody thought about it. Woah.  
'Which option do you choose, lady and gentlemen?' he asked us.  
'Uh…Em…B!' I shouted. Finally, I didn't have to sing! Yes! 'Or we can quit it all.'  
'Yes, B isn't that baaad' said Nelson.  
'Let's go B!' smiled Kevin.  
'Aww, how sweet' awwed Zander 'But…'  
Uhh, why someone stupid invented the word 'but'? It ruins every good moment!  
'But what? We have to do an audition, come on!' I shouted and jumped off the couch.  
Zander stopped me. He should have been glad that today I wasn't in kicking mood.  
'But I don't want you to waste your royal time, I already chose the it-girl!' his face expression was like he was waiting for me to explode.  
'Who is?' asked Kevin.  
Zander looked straight at me. I said, _I'm never ever going to sing in public_. Who cares about moods if he thinks…  
'Molly Garfunkel.' He stated and gave me a winner look.  
'Molly WHAT?!' screamed Nelson.  
'You're joking! Please say you're just fooling around!' begged Kevin who I have no idea why jumped on coach like floor was invased by rats and spiders.  
I took a step forward to Zander and look directly at his beautiful brown eyes. Beautiful? I meant… uh… whatever…  
'It's just a joke, right? You didn't let the Queen Bee sing in Gravity 5?' I said calmly. It had to be a joke. It's Zander, he's just kidding… Please say yes, say yes, yes!  
He tried to look happily, but he was stressed and sad. I felt it. When you have a friend that close to you, I'm not talking about distance, you always feel what he feels. At least, I always know what he feel. So I was sure he wasn't telling true.  
'No, it's not a joke! We have a band, yay!' he wasn't good actor. But I was.  
Showtime!  
'You know what, I'm out of here.' I said and walked out of room.

[Zander's POV]

'STEVIE! WAIT!' I shouted while running through the school. Where was she? This whole plan was a mess from beginning… You, stupid, very stupid Zander, thought that making her to choose between Molly and her fright of I don't know… embarrassment will be great idea! Stupid, stupid! Now your stupid plan was making you _lose _your best of the best friend! _Stupid, stupid_! Geez, where the hell is she?! I _need _to tell her it was just stupid idea. Very stupid.  
Wait, why is school so empty? I stopped running and looked around.  
_Stupid, stupid! _Lessons started. But I was kind of sure that Stevie was missing them. Okey, man, let's pretend you think like she… Her best friend is chasing her because she ran out of their band room because he's just ruined the band by letting her enemy ruin it. Kind of. So, she would go somewhere where he can't find her… So… where?!  
Suddenly, I heard girly squeak. By girly I mean _girly_. Then I saw Grace running in my direction. Yes! Maybe she saw Stevie?  
'Grace!' I shouted, waving my hand 'Hey, Grace!'  
She stopped.  
'Don't bite! Don't bite!' she screamed. Whaat?  
'I'm not going to bite you! I swear' I said putting my hand on left side of my chcest 'Just answer. Where would you go if you wanted to stay away from somebody who hurt your feelings?'  
'Perf Bathroom!' she shouted 'Just don't bite!'  
Perf Bathroom? I would _never _look for her here, this is the place!  
'Thanks, Grace!' I said, but she was already running to unknown direction. When I stood in front of Perf bathroom, I gasped. The doors were all in glitter. Kacey's dream, Stevie's nightmare. Perfect!  
'Hey, Steeviee?' I said in singing voice 'I know you're here…'  
'I know it too, clap-clap' she smirked. Uh, it looked like it was her looking for somebody, not me for her.  
'Sorry, I'm so sorry, all I wanted was this stupid band, Molly thing was just a part of plan making you to sing, but I can't do it! You don't want to, I can't be so selfish! Is it a minimal chance that you will forgive me?' I said looking at her beautiful brown eyes. Beautiful? Ymm…yeah…whatever.  
'I'm impressed. Another long speech without word 'baby'? You're slowly growing up' she smiled and I probably looked like I had a big question mark on my face so she added 'Forgiven.'  
I hugged her.  
'So, what did you do to Perfs? I mean, they not here.' I asked her.  
'You didn't hear Grace? It was hilarious!' she laughed.  
'Wait, what?' I raised my eyebrows and smiled.  
She took a plush toy from floor.  
'Plush snake.' She said.  
I laughed and second later she joined me.

**Liked the chapter? I did! If I won't change my plans (haha) you would have Zevieness in next chapter! Yay! So, review, follow and whole stuff!  
Bye,  
OrangeStripedChick  
xxx**


End file.
